The object of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-242507 (Document 1) is to establish a mass production technology for laminated lithium ion cells, to provide a technology and manufacturing apparatus that efficiently mass produce electric cell laminated structures and also to provide a laminated lithium ion cell that can be mass produced, has a low cost, and is high quality with a low self-discharge rate. Document 1 discloses that electric cell laminated structures for laminated lithium ion cells are manufactured automatically and in large numbers by alternatively laminating naked negative electrode plates (or positive electrode plates) and opposing bagged positive electrode plates (or negative electrode plates), which have been manufactured by a method of manufacturing where a “thermally-bonded separator belt in which electrode plates have been inserted” is formed using an apparatus where a belt conveyor is combined with three types of roll and the “thermally-bonded separator belt in which electrode plates have been inserted” is cut at a “cutting location” of a pickup apparatus provided on a belt conveyor.